Eu odeio o Dia dos Namorados!
by Isamu-aneki
Summary: UA. Saito está frustado por não conseguir assar biscoitos no dia de São Valentim. Fanfic escrita especialmente para o dia 14 de fevereiro, dia dos namorados no Japão, no qual a tradição é dar chocolates. Yaoi.


Está chovendo. Eu poderia muito bem estar na cama, aproveitando o som dos pingos d'água para dormir, mas não! Estou enfurnado na cozinha faz duas horas, travando uma luta já perdida contra o forno, em uma tentativa desesperada de assar biscoitos. Parece que a cada trovoada que ouço, um dos doces se queima...

_**Eu odeio o dia dos namorados!**_

Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu estou fazendo isso se estou tão indignado, não?

Simples: Sou teimoso.

Mesmo não gostando da idéia de estar cozinhando, estou aqui, mais uma vez refazendo a massa e modelando-a em pequenas formas redondas. Já deve ser o terceiro ou quarto pacote que gasto.

_**Ai, ai **_- Suspiro.

Ah, nem me apresentei. Chamo-me Saito Hajime. Comumente chamado de "Hajime-kun" por um certo alguém. E esse certo alguém é o motivo pelo o qual descobri que não nasci para a culinária. Sinceramente... ele me irrita.

Todos os dias no colégio, sou cumprimentado da seguinte maneira.

Um abraço súbito por trás e bem apertado.

Mãos bobas me apalpando na frente.

Uma voz sussurrando em meu ouvido "Hajime-kun é fofo!"

É tão sem-vergonha que faz isso no meio da aula, na frente de amigos e em qualquer lugar. Ele é muito acomodado e faz o que quer comigo. Incrível como sempre aceito tudo... mais incrível ainda é o fato de que acabo por fazer qualquer coisa por ele, sem reclamar... ou não. Afinal, estou reclamando aqui.

Me dou por vencido... enquanto contava isso, queimei mais uma leva de biscoitos. Desisto! Por que tem que ser tradição dar doces no dia de São Valentin?

_**Eu odeio o dia dos namorados! **_

Ou melhor, por que ele tinha que ter dito "_Gostaria de você fizesse biscoitos para mim amanhã_", por que?

Desisto! Definitivamente, Desisto! Não fui feito para cozinhar!

_**Forno idiota...**_ – retiro tudo da mesa e guardo, jogando no lixo o que queimou.

Após lavar e arrumar tudo, percebo que a chuva passou. Decido sair então, na esperança de me acalmar.

Já na rua, vejo garotas correndo de lá pra cá atrás de chocolates ou biscoitos.

_**Que bobas**_ - penso eu.

Nunca fui de demonstrar emoções e por isso todos me acham frio. Mas não ligo. Sou assim e não posso fazer nada.

Ando mais e mais e parece que em todo lugar que foco o olhar tem alguma loja vendendo doces... doces especialmente para hoje...

_**Hmm...**_

Vasculho meus bolsos em busca de algum dinheiro e acho! Juro que não queria encontrar... seria algo do tipo " Não consegui fazer e nem tinha dinheiro para comprar". Seria uma desculpa boa. Mas por ironia, é dinheiro suficiente para comprar um pequeno pacote de... biscoitos.

Enquanto penso no que fazer, de repente ouço uma voz familiar se aproximando. Quando olho, levemente surpreso, vejo ninguém mais ninguém menos do que ele... Okita Souji, distraído falando no celular. Não tenho outra opção a não ser correr para dentro da loja. Não posso deixar ele me ver agora... e muito menos parado em um lugar como esse!

Eu odeio o dia dos namorados... ele me odeia! O desgraçado entra exatamente 2 minutos depois na tal loja. Estou escondido pelos cantos e sem saída. Ou melhor, saída eu tenho. Posso muito bem ir embora, mas... no fundo, eu quero dar esses malditos biscoitos à ele.

Mas meu orgulho não permite que me vejam assim. Logo, eu foco a porta e vou em direção dela, desistindo de comprar e indo embora. Quando dou um passo para fora, sou puxado pelo braço. Fui descoberto.

- Hajime-kun!

- ...Souji. Oi.

- Veio comprar algo para mim?

- Não.

- Mentira.

- Não.

- Ah, mas como você é teimoso! Vou fingir que acredito.

- Dá pra me soltar?

- Não. – Sorriu sinicamente.

- Você também é teimoso, sabia?

- Eu sei. Ainda mais se tratando de ti.

- Me solta, Souji... estamos empatando a passagem.

- Ok.

Eu poderia ter fugido. Aproveitado a chance e corrido para bem longe, mas não sou o tipo de pessoa que faz isso. Fiquei lá, ao lado dele. Andando pela cidade, ou... sendo arrastado pela cidade, se preferirem.

- Hajime-kun, vem comigo até a minha casa?

- Para...?

- Para eu te dar o seu chocolate, oras.

- Hmm...

Me sinto estúpido agora... Bastante estúpido. Gostaria de me enterrar.

Vou pensativo pelo caminho, até chegarmos à casa dele. Já vim aqui várias vezes desde que... bom, não importa!

- Você está tenso hoje. – me perguntou.

- Impressão sua.

- Não. Eu te conheço. Sei exatamente como és.

- Se sabe, então não devia ter me pedido biscoitos!

- Foi exatamente por isso que pedi.

- ...

- Eu sabia que você não iria acertar cozinhar algo assim e que ia queimar. Mas como sei que és teimoso , sabia também que iria tentar. E tentastes, não é?

É isso que eu mais odeio nele... essa mania de brincar comigo desse jeito e de planejar tudo com antecedência para que no final eu fique cada vez... cada vez mais...

Okita Souji é o único que faz com que eu me sinta assim. O único que sabe direitinho como mexer comigo, como me provocar, que sabe do que eu gosto e do que não gosto, sabe exatamente como sou. É isso que me irrita... e me irrita muito! Mas o que me irrita mais ainda, é que por isso tudo, por ele ser extrovertido, despreocupado e cheio de si... Por essa personalidade única dele e por todo o resto, que eu não consigo parar de amá-lo.

- Eu sei que por detrás dessa sua expressão congelada, há um lindo sorriso que poucas vezes você dá e quando o faz é só para mim.

- Não seja convencido! – me viro de costas e sou abraçado por ele .

- Hajime-kun, fofo... – lentamente, me posiciona de frente à ele e me fita com seus olhos verdes. – Eu te amo.

- ... - Consigo dar um leve sorriso. Fecho os olhos e o abraço de volta.

Depois de alguns minutos, subimos para o quarto dele. Ficamos lá por um bom tempo... Eu, ele e uma barra de chocolate que me dera. A comemos juntos, pois era grande demais para um só. Acabei por dormir lá mesmo.

É, eu continuo odiando o dia dos namorados, por que não consegui expressar o que sinto pelo Souji. Não consigo falar algo tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão difícil.

"Eu te amo".


End file.
